Hassliebe
by draco.potter92
Summary: Harry und Draco. Wie zwei Magnete ziehen sich die beiden an, um sich dann gegenseitig wieder wegzustoßen. Was ist, wenn unter der Fassade die Gefühle brodeln und drohen an die Oberfläche zu gelangen? Ein kleiner Oneshot zu meinen Lieblingen. HP/DM Slash!


Harry war allein auf dem Quidditchfeld. Die meisten Schüler waren bereits wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, da bald die Sperrstunde begann. Doch ihm war das egal. Dank seinem Tarnumhang konnte er noch eine Weile fliegen und sich dann wieder in das Schloss schleichen. Der Desillusionierungszauber schien ebenfalls zu wirken, denn noch niemand hatte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen am Himmel entdeckt. Er genoss den Wind, der durch seine Haare fuhr und eine erfrischende Note auf seinem Gesicht hinterließ. Es war Sommer, die Nächte waren nicht viel kälter als die Tage.

In ein paar Wochen sollte er wieder zurück zu den Dursleys. Ein Seufzen stieg aus seiner Kehle auf. Wieder einmal. Wann würde er diesmal von seinen Freunden errettet werden? Er dachte an all die anderen Jahre. Zuerst hatte er in einem Schrank unter der Treppe leben müssen, dann wurde er in seinem, bzw. Dudleys, Zimmer eingeschlossen und schließlich hatte er den Ligusterweg auch noch fluchtartig verlassen. Was er auch letztes Jahr wieder getan hätte, hätte seine Tante Petunia nicht einen merkwürdigen Heuler bekommen und sich dazu entschlossen, dass Harry bleiben musste.

Mittlerweile war der Himmel schon wieder dunkler geworden und Harry setzte zum Landeanflug an. Er hatte diese Zeit für sich einfach mal gebraucht. Viel zu viel war geschehen, viel zu viel schwirrte ihm durch den Kopf. Er verkleinerte seinen Feuerblitz, ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten, nahm den Desillusionierungszauber von sich und schmiss sich den Tarnumhang über. Leise öffnete er das Schlossportal und versuchte es auch genauso leise wieder zu schließen. Leider funktionierte das bei diesen schweren Türen nur selten und so gab es einen leisen Knall, als die Tür in das Schloss fiel. Harry hielt den Atem an. Hatte ihn jemand gehört? Mit schnellen, leisen Schritten entfernte er sich von dem Portal, in der Hoffnung, dass Filch aus der anderen Richtung kommen würde. Warum hatte er die Karte nicht mitgenommen? Sonst war sie immer in seinem Umhang versteckt, aber heute... Er hatte sie Ron gegeben. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Harry schlich durch das Schloss, immer bedacht darauf, kein Geräusch von sich zu geben und nach anderen Geräuschen zu lauschen. Er war schon im dritten Stock angelangt und atmete halbwegs auf, da Filch hier selten patrouillierte. Er beschloss, einen Geheimgang zu nutzen, damit er schneller wieder oben war. Ron würde sich Sorgen machen, wenn er nicht bald in den Schlafsaal kam und würde damit auch Hermine verrückt machen. In Gedanken bog er um die Ecke und erschrak, als er mit jemanden zusammenstieß. Im hellen Mondlicht konnte Harry blonde Haare erkennen. Malfoy, ausgerechnet Malfoy.

Dieser hob auch sogleich seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Lumos", worauf ein kleiner Lichtkegel erschien. „Zeig dich, ich weiß, dass du da bist." Er leuchtete alles ab, während Harry ruhig dastand. Wusste Malfoy von seinem Tarnumhang? Er hatte nicht gerade ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er in den Nächten öfters mal unentdeckt rumgeschlichen war. „Potter, Potter, was soll das nur werden?", höhnte Malfoy und leuchtete direkt in Harrys Richtung. Harry erstarrte. Die kleinste Bewegung konnte ihn nun verraten. „Was heckst du schon wieder aus?", lachte Malfoy leise. „Ich krieg ich dich. Und dann darfst du fein nachsitzen."

Harry schluckte. Malfoy war jetzt immer näher bei ihm und Harry wich immer weiter zurück, bis er schließlich mit einem leisen Klonk gegen die Wand stieß. Ein Blitzen war in Malfoys Augen zu sehen, als er Harry immer weiter in die Ecke drängte und schließlich mit der Hand nach dem Tarnumhang tastete. Er erfasste ihn, zog daran und Harry kam zum Vorschein. „Netter Umhang, Potter.", schmunzelte er. „Ich denke, Professor McGonagall wird sich freuen zu hören, dass einer ihrer Schüler auf frischer Tat ertappt worden ist." Der Vertrauensschüler in ihm gewann wieder die Oberhand.

Harry lachte spöttisch. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist die Sperrstunde für Vertrauensschüler auch schon vorbei. Da wird sich die Professorin aber ganz besonders freuen, wenn du dich ihr selbst auslieferst." Draco überlegte kurz und schien dann zu der Entscheidung zu kommen, dass Harry wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. „Dann halt Professor Snape. Er wird sicherlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben.", lachte er letztendlich. Die beiden starrten sich hasserfüllt an. Schon seit der ersten Klasse waren die beide Erzfeinde. Harry hatte schlichtweg Dracos Freundschaftseinladung ausgeschlagen und das hatte diesen zutiefst gekränkt.

„Was ist dein Problem, Malfoy?", fragte Harry irgendwann genervt. „Du, Potter. Immer darf der ach-so-feine Herr machen was er will. Ich würde es endlich mal genießen, wenn du wie jeder andere Schüler auch behandelt wirst. Vielleicht sollte Professor Snape dem ganzen unterbelichteten Personal hier mal eine Lektion erteilen..." Man merkte deutlich, dass Malfoy es satt hatte, dass Harry immer privilegiert wurde. Harry schaute diesen fassungslos an. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und zischte: „ Gib mir jetzt meinen Umhang wieder, Malfoy." Dieser lachte aber nur. „Was, wenn nicht? Was macht der kleine Potter dann? Will er etwa zu Dumbledore rennen und sein Leid klagen?" Harry schnappte nach dem Umhang, doch Malfoy hielt ihn gut fest. „Hör auf, Potter.", lachte er höhnisch. Er näherte sich Harrys Gesicht und sprach leise in sein Ohr: „Wer es findet, dem gehört es."

Er wollte sich wegdrehen, doch Harry war schneller und hatte ihm eine mit der Faust geknallt. Blut rann langsam aus Dracos Nase. Als er das bemerkte, schaute er Harry zornig an und ballte die Fäuste. „Du – du wagst es mich anzugreifen? Einen Vertrauensschüler? Das wirst du mir büßen, Potter." Auch wenn es zunächst beleidigt geklungen hatte, so machte Malfoy seinem Satz doch alle Ehre. Er warf sich regelrecht auf Harry und prügelte auf ihn ein. In diesem Moment vergaßen beide ihre Zauberstäbe und prügelten sich auf feinste Muggelart. Harry dachte kurz an Big D, der ein berühmter Schläger geworden war. Ein Grinsen huschte um seine Lippen, doch als Dracos nächster Schlag seine Eingeweide traf, was das auch wieder vorbei. „Dir treibe ich das Grinsen noch aus, du … du … Potter." Draco war zornig. Er kämpfte hier mit allen Mitteln und Potter wollte ihn doch tatsächlich auslachen?

Harry sank zu Boden, doch Draco ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie drehten und kugelten sich, versuchten die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Harry spürte jeden einzelnen Stich sehr genau und mit allerletzter Kraft rollte er sich auf Draco und hielt dessen Arme auf dem Boden fest. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich zornig an. Draco ruckelte immer wieder mit den Armen, konnte sich aber nicht aus Harrys Griff befreien. „Du bist so ein Idiot, Potter." Doch dieser beugte sich nur hinab und sah in diese grauen Augen vor ihm. Im Licht des Mondes sah die Haut des blonden Jungen noch blasser aus und die Augen funkelten wie wie Edelsteine. Es war ein umwerfendes Bild. Aber eigentlich sollte Harry ja zornig sein auf Draco. Noch ein Blick in diese Augen und es war um ihn geschehen.

Er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter nach vorn und vorsichtig trafen seine Lippen auf Dracos. Dieser bewegte sich nicht. Sanft fing er an, an Dracos Lippe zu knabbern; fordernd strich seine Zunge über Malfoys Lippen; leidenschaftlich drang er in Malfoys Mund ein und erkundete alles. Malfoy war aus seiner Starre erwacht und legte all seine Aggression in diesen einen Kuss. Er wollte Potter weh tun und das hier schien auch eine gute Möglichkeit zu sein. Schnell stieß seine Zunge den Eindringling weg und suchte sich nun den Weg in die Mundhöhle des anderen.

Leidenschaftlich und doch feindselig küssten sie sich. Nachdem Malfoy erst einmal seinen Schock überwunden hatte, merkte er, dass Harry ja eigentlich ganz gut küssen konnte. Harrys Hand ging währenddessen auf Erkundungstour. Dieser Körper unter ihm, dieser Mensch mit der blassesten Haut, die er jemals gesehen hatte, faszinierte ihn einfach. Mit einem einfachen Ziehen öffnete er die Schleife von Dracos Umhang und seine Hand fuhr unter das T-Shirt des Anderen.

Dieser kam allmählich immer mehr zu Bewusstsein, was sie da eigentlich taten und wo sie vor allem waren. Ruckartig stieß er den Schwarzhaarigen von sich und richtete sich auf. Er zog Harry hoch, presste ihn gegen die Wand und schob ihn leidenschaftlich küssend weiter. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Tür, die Draco auch sofort öffnete, ihm war egal, dass sein Umhang da noch im Korridor lag. Wichtig war jetzt nur der Junge, der mit ihm hier war, der so unglaublich weiche Lippen hatte.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, übernahm Harry wieder das Kommando und lenkte Draco zu einem der Tische. Unachtsam stieß er ihn dagegen, legte ihn schon fast darauf. Seine Hand erforschte immer weiter das Gebiet unter Dracos Oberteil. Erforschte die glatte Haut, die sich über den Bauch spannte und schließlich auf die schon aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, die er umkreiste und in die er immer wieder zwickte. Draco stöhnte in seinen Küssen auf, zu sehr erregte ihn dieser Junge.

Langsam und doch geschmeidig öffnete er Harrys Umhang, sodass dieser mit einem leisen Wusch auf die Erde fiel. Harry hatte währenddessen versucht, Draco sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass sie sich dafür voneinander lösen mussten. Nur widerwillig brach der Blonde den Kuss ab, nutzte die Gelegenheit aber sogleich, um auch dem dunkelhaarigen sein Oberteil auszuziehen. Im Mondlicht schimmerten die Körper der beiden Jungen. „Mein Gott Malfoy, ich weiß nicht, ob du mir im Hemd oder nackt besser gefällst", keuchte Harry. Draco erwiderte nichts, er wollte nur wieder diese Lippen auf seinen spüren, die weichen Hände auf seinem Körper fühlen.

Harrys Lippen ergriffen die Dracos in einem wilden Kuss, lösten sich aber schon bald wieder, wanderten zu Dracos Ohr, bissen sacht in die empfindliche Stelle darunter und sogleich leckte er auch schon wieder mit der Zunge darüber. Über den Hals hinweg arbeiteten sich die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen bis zu den Brustwarzen, die nun vollends verhärtet waren. Er leckte, biss und saugte an ihnen und das Stöhnen, das der Andere von sich gab, trieb ihn dabei nur noch mehr an.

Langsam, fast schon gefühlvoll, doch trotzdem neckend, küssten sich Harrys Lippen immer weiter den Oberkörper hinab. Seine Zunge umkreiste den Bauchnabel des Blonden, dann öffneten zwei Finger geschickt die Hose und zogen sie runter. Sogleich sprang ihm die deutliche Erregung des anderen entgegen, nur noch umhüllt vom seidenen Stoff der Boxershorts. Draco schüttelte die Hose ab, drückte Harry dann weiter hinab und versuchte sich selbst auch noch die Boxershorts auszuziehen. Harry schmunzelte unter seinen Küssen.

Schließlich hatte er Erbarmen mit dem Blonden, nahm den erregten Schwanz aus den Shorts und ließ diese dann auch bald auf den Boden gleiten. Draco wimmerte und stöhnte zugleich, als Harry seinen Schwanz mit festem Griff packte und sich ihm langsam mit dem Mund näherte. Dracos Hände krallten sich in das unordentliche Haar des anderen. Vollkommen entblößt lag er vor ihm auf dem Tisch, der Andere über ihm gebeugt.

Jetzt, quälend langsam kam die Zunge aus dem Mund und strich über die Eichel. Ein Stöhnen entwich Dracos rauer Kehle. _Mein Gott, muss er mich so hinhalten?_ , dachte er. Eigentlich wollte er derjenige sein, der Potter verletzte, doch nun schien dieser bereits seine eigene Frustration an ihm auszuleben. Wenn er ihn noch länger so zappeln ließ, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Die spitze Zunge umkreiste seinen Schwanz, leckte ihn von unten bis oben ab und schließlich, endlich, nahm Potter die Erektion in seinen Mund.

Es schien anfangs eher zögerlich zu passieren, doch nach und nach nahm er Draco in sich auf. Immer mehr schluckte er von Dracos Schwanz. Draco drückte ihn indes nur noch weiter hinab und presste seine Hüfte dem Jungen entgegen. Diese Lippen, diese Bewegungen auf seiner empfindlichen Haut fühlten sich so gut an. Harry hatte nie zuvor einem Jungen einen geblasen, doch er machte es einfach so, wie es ihm selbst auch gefallen würde. Das ständige Keuchen und Wimmern des Blonden trieb ihn dabei nur noch mehr an, ermutigte ihn in dem, was er tat. Er spürte, wie der Schwanz des Anderen in seinem Mund zuckte und wusste, dass Malfoy nicht mehr weit vom Orgasmus entfernt war.

Zum Leidwesen dessen löste er sich daraufhin von Draco und zog sich schnell und behände seine eigenen Sachen aus. Seine Erektion sprang förmlich nach oben und Draco konnte sich bei dieser Größe gar nicht vorstellen, wie eng es in der Hose des Schwarzhaarigen gewesen sein musste. Gierig richtete er sich auf, wollte dem anderen das geben, was er selbst bekommen hatte, doch dieser presste ihn nur nieder auf den Tisch. Da die Brille gestört hatte, hatte Harry sie abgenommen und Draco starrte zum ersten Mal in das eigentliche Gesicht des Harry Potter und musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser ohne diese lächerliche Brille einfach attraktiver aussah. Die grünen Augen, mandelförmig und die Farbe der Smaragde, schienen nur noch mehr zur Geltung zu kommen.

Das bemerkte Draco noch, bevor er wieder in einem herrischen Kuss mit seinen Erzfeind versank und die Augen schloss. Er erschrak, als sich flinke Finger den Weg zu seinem Po suchten und zunächst nur einer in ihn eindrang. Er keuchte auf, löste sich einen Moment von Harry; diesen Schmerz hatte er nicht erwartet. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran und wandte sich wieder den weichen Lippen Harrys zu, während dieser noch einen Finger und dann noch einen in ihn schob. Er drehte und weitete Draco für das, was kommen würde. Nach ein paar Minuten Vorarbeit zog er die Finger wieder aus Draco heraus, was diesen abermals wimmern ließ. Gerade hatte er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt und nun musste er es auch schon wieder hergeben.

Harry indes hob Dracos Beine an und platzierte seinen Schwanz an Dracos Arsch. Mit einem konzentriertem Lächeln drang er zunächst langsam und vorsichtig in Draco ein. Dieser riss überrascht die Augen auf, und konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Harry traf den empfindlichen Punkt der Prostata und ließ Draco Sterne sehen. Bald schon füllte ihn dieser Schwanz aus. Harry stöhnte, als er die Enge in Dracos Arsch spürte, stöhnte, als er seinen Schwanz wieder herauszog und wieder hineinpresste. Ein paar Mal wiederholte er diesen Rhythmus, um Dracos Arsch weiter zu weiten, doch dann blieb er in ihm drin und bewegte sich rhythmisch und wurde immer schneller.

Draco wand sich unter dem Jungen. Es war ein seltsames und doch zugleich angenehmes Gefühl, dass ihn überrollte. Harry füllte ihn ganz und gar aus und nachdem er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, passte er sich Harrys Stößen an und presste sich ihm entgegen. Beide stöhnten, keuchten und schnappten nach Luft. Harry griff abermals nach Dracos Schwanz und seine Hand vollführte die gleiche Bewegung, den gleichen Rhythmus, den auch sein Körper hatte. Draco brauchte nicht lange, bis er endlich erlöst wurde und seinen Samen über Harrys Hand ergoss. Dieser hingegen spürte, wie sich die Muskeln in Dracos Arsch zusammenzogen und durch die plötzliche Enge kam auch er, wenn auch in Draco, zu seinem Höhepunkt.

Er stieß noch einmal kräftig zu, dann brach er erschöpft auf Draco zusammen. Beide schnappten nach Luft, völlig außer Atem. Die Luft in dem Raum war stickig geworden, es roch nach Schweiß und Sex. Langsam stand Harry wieder auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen und blickte auf den noch keuchenden Draco. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Als Draco sich aufrichtete, war Harry schon längst wieder angezogen und beobachtete ihn. Er zischte: „Bild dir nur nichts drauf ein, Potter. Wenn ich dich noch einmal auf dem Korridor erwische, wird es nicht so zugehen wie heute."

Doch Potter lachte nur. „Wie denn sonst? Willst du den Spieß etwa umdrehen, Malfoy? Auf den Geschmack gekommen, oder was? Ich freu mich schon so drauf." Damit wandte er sich um, ging eilend aus dem Klassenzimmer, schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und lief mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zum Gryffindorturm. Draco hingegen blieb noch einen Moment verwirrt sitzen, bevor auch er sich wieder anzog und das Vergangene noch einmal an seinem geistigen Auge vorbeiziehen ließ. Nächstes Mal würde Potter nicht die Oberhand haben, das schwor er sich. Nie, noch niemals in seinem Leben, war er so erniedrigt worden.


End file.
